The invention relates to an activating stroke magnet.
In order to make an activating stroke magnet pressure-proof, it is placed in a pressure-proof housing and an air space is maintained therebetween. To accomplish this, the magnet housing must be reworked. Because a pressure-proof housing is necessary in addition to the magnet housing, there is a significant increase in the weight of a pressure-proof magnet.
With magnets of this type, a ram passes through the magnet housing and through the pressure housing and the space required therefor may not exceed certain values with respect to its height and width. A pressure-proof activating magnet formed in this manner is relatively expensive, because of the large material expense and because of the precision machining required for various parts.